Quick Tricks (Measure of A Heroine)
by KMGrady
Summary: Separately they have both failed. Together can Zatanna and Jesse Quick avert disaster throughout the Earth?
1. Daring Team-Up

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended in this work. This is a non-profit effort done out of affinity and respect for the comics and their characters.  
  
This story is the last of five in 'The Measure of a Heroine' series. All five tales feature super heroines battling on different fronts to save Earth from disaster. The styles intentionally differ from story to story, so as to present fresh and entertaining perspectives. Some are very action oriented, whereas others use the emergency as a backdrop while exploring the dynamics between characters.   
  
I chose the Elseworlds setting for 'The Measure of a Heroine' saga because much of the material is Pre-Crisis On the Infinite Earths. This tale features two heroines, Zatanna and Jesse Quick, who tend to be overlooked. It was fun to pair up Zee and Jesse, because I don't recall any comics with this team-up. (I can't say that they've never worked together; I simply don't know of any such instances.) My stories are stand-alone but can also be read in succession. (There is some time and content overlap.) The recommended order of reading is   
1) Wonder Woman : The Measure of a Heroine  
2) To Silence a Deadly Silence (features Supergirl and Hawkgirl)  
3) Fortress (features Wonder Girl and Starfire)  
4) Birds of Prayer (features Black Canary, Batgirl and Oracle)  
5) Quick Tricks (features Zatanna and Jesse Quick)   
  
Enjoy!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
QUICK TRICKS  
  
Chapter 1.  
She squats down so as to feel the cold steel plating with her bare hands. The centrifugal force threatens to tear her loose from her tenuous perch as she struggles to maintain her position. The wind whips violently against her face thus seriously limiting her eyesight. Nevertheless, the sporadic images she perceives confirm the ominous truth which is applicable to both her current dilemma and the plight of the Earth itself. Time is running out.  
  
She is Zatanna, world-renowned magician and super heroine. Gifted since birth with the mystical abilities of her mother Sindella's people the Homo Magi, she has worked very diligently to hone her considerable skills. Zee provides the needed dimension of magic for the Justice League of America. Her prowess has proved invaluable during her first year in the league as she complements her teammates so very well. On this dark day, however, she must shoulder a burden far beyond any which she has ever attempted.  
  
One hour ago, Zatanna was entertaining scores of elementary school children with a magic show of heroic proportion. Her generous exhibition was abruptly interrupted by an urgent appeal for JLA assistance. The heroine proceeded immediately to the outskirts of Billings, Montana where she was the first to confront the horrific monster Doomsday. She was quickly joined by Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Black Canary and the Huntress. The six heroines gallantly fought the abomination, all the while expecting reinforcements to be on the way.  
  
Unbeknownst to all, a sinister and unidentified force had arranged the disappearances of every humanoid male from Earth mere minutes after Doomsday's arrival. The Justice League heroes received word of the monster's onslaught, but never reached the battle. The unsuspecting heroines were without backup against a monster powerful enough to annihilate the entire league. They were expected to unceremoniously perish, but Wonder Woman recognized the horrible master plan that was underway. The Amazon princess redirected the efforts of the remaining super heroines in a desperate attempt to save the planet.  
  
*****  
  
"What am I doing up here?" Zatanna frets. "Catching falling jet planes is meant for the heavy hitters ... Supergirl and Wonder Woman. I'm a magician, not a miracle worker! How am I going to save this one plane, much less thousands of others?"   
  
High in the light blue skies above rural Cordoba County looms imminent disaster in the form of a 787 jet plane. The craft is enroute to San Diego; alas it will fall hundreds of miles short of its destination. Its male passengers and the entire flight crew disappeared without a trace, leaving panic throughout the aircraft and an empty cockpit. Desperate calls for help go unanswered for throughout the globe all forms of electronic communication have been negated. This ill-fated jet and countless others worldwide fly out of control with tragic crash landings all but imminent.  
  
Zatanna swallows hard as she prepares to cast a spell powerful enough to save the jet. She is in this position not by choice but rather by necessity. The super heroines are spread very thin for there are too many critical assignments. Supergirl's great powers are required in outer space. She and Hawkgirl valiantly strive to disarm Earth's own communication satellites which have been converted into a deadly weapon. The Teen Titans, Wonder Girl and Starfire, attempt to infiltrate Superman's Fortress of Solitude which the enemy is using as a land base for their invasion. Meanwhile Wonder Woman battles Doomsday alone to give her colleagues the best chance of success against the greater threat.  
  
With the other super heroines all occupied with vital missions of their own, only Zatanna possesses the power to rescue the aircraft. Never has she attempted her sorcery on an object of such massive bulk. The magician has serious doubts about her ability to handle it, but she knows there is no alternative but for her to try.   
  
At 3,000 feet above the Western desert, there is no one to witness the heroine's activities. Of course were someone to happen along on the nose of the 787, her vocalizations would simply sound like gibberish. In actuality, her spells are coherent yet nearly impossible to comprehend for the words are all spoken backwards. (Note: For the sake of readability within this text, Zatanna's 'backwards' spells will be written conventionally.) Zatanna commands "Plane slow your descent. Land safely in the vast clearing below. Allow no harm to come to the people within." Incredibly the huge jetliner does indeed slow its terrifyingly rapid pace towards the ground. Alas there is too much momentum and too little time to reduce its velocity sufficiently. The plane's landing gear will never absorb the impact on the dry, rough desert floor.   
  
The temptation is to panic, but she remains composed. Zatanna attempts to alter the airplane's trajectory, hoping to level it off to allow the leeway to slow its speed. This incantation proves more difficult than the last for she actually must move the enormous craft. Her magical prowess was never meant for such prohibitive efforts. The heroine closes her eyes and concentrates intently. She utters "Plane pull up. Level off." To her horror, the spell has virtually no effect.  
  
Of all the heroes and heroines within the super heroic community, Zatanna is the least impressive physical specimen. Magic is her forte and she continuously endeavors to improve her mastery of the art. While she is very trim and shapely, Zatanna is not gifted physically. At the insistence of her fellow leaguers, most notably Black Canary, the magician has worked to improve her athleticism, stamina and fighting skills, but she is clearly substandard in this regard. She relies almost exclusively upon her supernatural talents; this is the lone reservation her colleagues harbor towards her. She would be hard-pressed to cope with a Justice League crisis should her magical abilities prove insufficient.  
  
The ground draws ever closer as Zatanna tries fruitlessly to stave off the inevitable. She grits her teeth and focuses her keen mind like never before. Typically her spells are not very strenuous physically or mentally. This is a notable exception. Her body trembles head to toe as she exerts great energy in enhancing the effectiveness of her latest spell. Perspiration pours down her exotically attractive face.  
  
Zatanna remains anchored to the doomed airplane for as long as she dares. Barring a miracle, her gallant and exhausting efforts to prevent a tragic crash have failed. She has slowed the plane down and changed its direction somewhat, but it is too close to the surface. With an impact imminent, the heroine reluctantly disembarks from the roof of the craft.   
  
High above the falling plane, she casts a spell to lower and fortify its landing gear. The trajectory is such that the landing wheels barely touch down first. They absorb the impact better than expected due to Zatanna's wizardry. Alas, she can not overcome the laws of physics. The nose of the plane smashes against the hard desert floor. The front end of the ship buckles like an accordion as the plane burrows into the ground. A trench is left in the plane's wake as it skids across the desert plain. The resulting stress of the impact causes the landing gear to snap. The back end of the plane briefly rises up in conjunction with the pressure on the nose before falling back down to ground level. Its speed has been reduced by the friction with the land, but the plane still careens uncontrollably across the desert. Sheet metal fragments tear loose from the craft as the underbelly is quickly ripped apart.  
  
With an explosion inevitable, Zatanna employs a desperate incantation. "Air within and surrounding the airplane, begone! Give the flames nothing to feast upon!" As she utters her magical words, the fuel tanks violently rupture. Flames begin to rise, only to disappear due to a lack of oxygen to sustain them. Her spell prevents a fire, but the women onboard are not yet safe. While they will not be burned, the plane is being sheared apart around them and there is no air left in the cabin to breathe. Anyone without an oxygen mask is doomed.  
  
As if in answer to her prayers, Zatanna notices a red and yellow blur whirling about the sliding airplane. The magician can not actually discern the cause due to its nearly inconceivable velocity. Given the colors and the results that follow, there can be no doubt as to the source. In a matter of seconds, 106 women and girls have been safely evacuated from the plane. Only then do the soaring yellow and red streaks come to a stop to reveal the form of young speedster Jesse Quick.   
  
Amazingly, the passengers and crew have all survived their ordeal without casualties. Many women are nursing cuts and bruises from the rough landing. There are broken bones and a few probable concussions, but no dire injuries that require immediate medical attention. Jesse has managed to secure some medical supplies and food from the plane's wreckage. Due to the grave peril facing the world, the heroines instruct the women to stay put and promise that help will be on its way as soon as humanly possible.  
  
*****  
  
Falling back upon both her stage training and her JLA experience, Zatanna is the consummate professional in the presence of the public. Her strikingly calm demeanor is reassuring to the shaken and worried passengers. Even Jesse Quick marvels at how cool the magician is in such a frightening crisis. The speedster finds herself drawing strength and hope from the confidence exuded by the leaguer.   
  
It is only after the two heroines leave the grateful women behind that Jesse discovers the truth. Zatanna's self assurance was merely a front; in actuality she is frantic. Zatanna is responsible for the thousands of airplanes which may be at risk. Her experience with this single aircraft has convinced her that she hasn't the power to effectively rescue any planes in distress much less them all. The flustered heroine laments that had it not been for Jesse's timely arrival, she would have been responsible for the deaths of everyone on board the 787.  
  
Jesse Quick has very little field expertise as a super heroine, but she has served an apprenticeship under some of the finest heroes. At the urgent request of Oracle, the young heroine has joined forces with the Justice Leaguer to span the globe and locate planes in distress. She has learned from her father Johnny Quick and fellow speedsters Barry Allen and Wally West to respect established heroes and heroines. Typically she would not presume to question or critique a member of the JLA, but the circumstances preclude proper protocol.   
  
The speedster places her hands on Zatanna's shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes. Jesse insists that the sorceress is the only hope for tens of thousands of people and that she mustn't lose faith in her abilities. Quick observes that it was not she who is responsible for saving the first airplane; rather it was Zee. Had the magician not slowed the descent of the craft and created a vacuum to prevent a fire, everyone on board would have perished on impact. Zatanna's spirits are buoyed by her ally's poignant arguments, but she is still distressed by the plight facing the remaining planes. It took a monumental effort to save one ship. It is not defeatist, but rather realistic to accept the fact that she hasn't the power or the time to continue with the same strategy.   
  
As the two heroines arrive 20 miles outside San Diego to head off the next vulnerable aircraft, a potential solution suddenly occurs to Zatanna. Both she and Jesse are racing against time to save these planes. The magician reasons that they turn time to their advantage. Zatanna proposes that she slow the flow of time in the area immediately surrounding each plane. Her magic is not powerful enough to handle the sheer mass and weight of the vessels, but it doesn't have to. Time, once altered in a small area of space, will slow the plane to a crawl.  
  
Armed with a feasible plan, the two heroines work together to avert worldwide catastrophe. Jesse Quick continues to locate endangered aircraft. With communications out, the speedster must constantly return to her partner's coordinates to inform her of their next assignment. Zatanna must be in the vicinity of each plane in order to cast her spells, therefore she teleports herself to each location. In rapid-fire succession, the duo rescues plane after plane. Both are excited and relieved by their progress. At this rate, they figure to have all of the Earth's skies taken care of within three hours.   
  
Unfortunately, the mission becomes increasingly stressful for Zatanna as the volume of planes escalates. The Justice Leaguer is not removing the jets from danger. They are still flying without capable pilots at the helm. Her incantations are merely a delaying action. She is buying each craft up to a maximum of 48 hours before their doom. Each time spell she casts requires a continuous effort to maintain. As the number of ships increases, the strain of these multiple efforts intensifies. The super heroine is growing fatigued very rapidly. It is exceedingly difficult for her to teleport herself to the next site for yet another death defying effort of magic.  
  
In an attempt to alleviate Zatanna's increasing burden, Jesse takes it upon herself to provide transportation. Following a technique best perfected by Wally West, Quick shares her incredible speed with her partner. She essentially carries the magician along in her super speed jetstream. Without the added need to teleport throughout the world, Zatanna is able to devote all of her magical energies and intense mental focus upon the planes themselves.  
  
The speedster's ingenuity only provides the heroic pair with a temporary reprieve. She has been racing at top speed throughout the planet since the crisis first began. Even super speed specialists have their limitations. Jesse is beginning to tire and the strain of sharing her speed exacerbates the problem. The effects of the speed sharing prove worse for Zatanna. The magician is endowed with enchanting mystical powers. Her physiology is not well equipped, however, to cope with meta-human physical exertion. The experience of traveling several times at super speed induces the equivalent of air sickness.   
  
In a matter of minutes, a promising worldwide rescue effort faces the prospect of total disaster. Neither super heroine is capable of continuing. Jesse Quick drops to her knees from sheer exhaustion. Fighting nausea, Zatanna collapses to her hands and knees. She can hold back vomiting no longer. Never has the sorceress felt this sick. Her head is spinning as she battles a migraine-like headache. The Justice Leaguer is in tears as she desperately tries to maintain her concentration. Her body seemingly screams for her to pass out, but she knows that doing so will surely break her prior time spells. All the gallant work she and Jesse have previously turned in on this fateful day would thus go for naught.  
  
Simply reaching a kneeling position proves challenging for Zatanna. The super heroine is barely cognizant of her surroundings due to her illness and the need to focus her mind. Nonetheless, the magician senses the presence of Jesse Quick standing alongside her. The young speedster places her hand on her partner's shoulder and gently urges her to rise to her feet. "Wasn't she just lying beside me as out of it as I was?" Zee thinks to herself as she forces herself to stand.   
  
Very little time has passed since both members of this unlikely partnership had reached their respective physical breaking points. Every second is vital, however, and the two heroines are extremely concerned about their predicament. Zatanna can not expend the energy to travel throughout the globe and both women now understand the futility in Jesse trying to shoulder that responsibility.  
  
Quick asks the senior heroine about the possibility of using the Justice League transporter. The still queasy Zatanna rejects the idea, noting that the thought had already occurred to her. The leaguer explains that with communications down, she would have to cast a spell each time just to access the transporter. Doing so would save them nothing for she would exert just as much energy in that effort as she would in actually teleporting her body.  
  
Jesse Quick has recovered swiftly from her fatigue. She is ready to resume their mission. Zatanna still feels horrible, but she is of a mind to continue until such a moment when she can not risk another incantation for fear of losing control of the dozens of time spells she currently maintains. As the duo prepares to embark, the speedster makes an offhand remark. "It's too bad I can't just give you my super speed. You'd be able to do so much more by yourself than we can do together." Zatanna's eyes widen as she takes in Quick's statement. The sorceress exclaims "Jesse, you may have just spoken the magic words. I have an idea which may enable us to save all these planes, but I warn you ... neither one us may live to see the outcome!"  
  
*****  
  
These two women had never met prior to today. As a small child, Jesse had viewed a younger Zatanna on television during her days as a teenage performer. At the time, she was quite impressed. The dazzling magician became Jesse's first real-life heroine. Of course growing up in a super-heroic household tends to diminish one's awe of the world's many phenomena. Young Quick had many up-close role models to emulate, yet in the back of her heart was a special place for that distant first one.   
  
Jesse always found it a curious irony that her childhood "idol" opted to forego a prosperous stage career to pursue super heroics. She felt an almost giddy pride when her "Uncle" Barry noted that Zatanna had been admitted into the ranks of the JLA. Jesse had always kept her fascination for the famed magician to herself. How do you explain to your parents, Johnny Quick and Liberty Belle, and your "family", Flash, Kid Flash and Max Mercury, that they rate a notch below "Zee"?   
  
As her mastery of the speed force progressed, Jesse began to aid her fellow speedsters on cases. She was a super heroine in training and anxious to prove herself. Eventually she knew that she would cross paths with Zatanna, but she was in no hurry to do so. Jesse was not about to take advantage of her connections or powers to arrange a meeting. She believed it was best to learn her craft and allow such an encounter to happen through a natural course of events.   
  
By contrast, Zatanna had only a passing knowledge of Jesse Quick prior to today's team-up. A few months after the tragic death of his wife Iris, a lonely Barry Allen engaged in a brief relationship with Zatanna. Their courtship was not destined to last, but the two remain fast friends. The Flash has mentioned talented young Jesse to the magician and noted that "This girl has a chance to be a great one (heroine). You'll have to meet her sometime."   
  
*****  
  
"She's so young. Can't be more than 20 or 21." Zatanna privately muses. "Somehow I hadn't noticed that until just now." The magician momentarily considers rethinking her strategy, but she knows there is no other way. She has considered what few options there may be. Jesse is aware of the risks and her bold, courageous demeanor is consistent with her response. The swift heroine places her complete trust in Zatanna and will do whatever she deems best to complete their mission.  
  
Zatanna closes her eyes in preparation for the most daring spell she has ever cast. The magician plans to merge herself and Jesse Quick into one being. Ideally, the hybrid female will possess both the magic of Zatanna and the super speed powers of Jesse. The new heroine should have increased stamina due to Quick's super speed, thus enabling her to circle the globe and maintain all of her time spells indefinitely. Unfortunately, with such powerful magic comes grave danger. Zatanna has never attempted a spell even remotely similar. By her own admission, she does not know whether she can safely pull it off. There are many potential pitfalls, any one of which could prove disastrous.  
  
If she is able to fuse herself and Jesse Quick into a single female, Zatanna can not guarantee that this will produce the awesome heroine she envisions. Jesse is a typical human being, albeit with super-human speed. Zatanna is half human, half Homo Magus. There is no way to know whether their biologies are compatible for such a joining. The very process of combining their bodies could be lethal. It is also a possible that merging their two forms will not combine their powers, but rather negate them. Control over the other spells would be lost under any of these scenarios and no further heroics would be possible.   
  
Zatanna is concerned as to the potential personality of the hybrid. Will it be an even blend of hers and Jesse's or will one be more dominant. Throughout their short team-up, Zatanna has been very impressed with Jesse Quick. Alas she is also young and inexperienced despite her fine pedigree. Jesse is accustomed to following instructions rather taking initiative. Should Jesse's personality prove dominant in their union, Zatanna is unsure how Quick Tricks will cope with the pressure of the situation and adapt to unforeseen problems which may arise.  
  
There is also the fear that the hybrid heroine will emerge with an ego all her own. Quick Tricks could have a strong sense of self preservation. When faced with the prospect of dividing herself back into separate units, she may resist. Both Zatanna and Jesse Quick could cease to exist if their legacy heroine refuses to give up her own existence.  
  
*****  
  
Jesse Quick braces herself for what she expects will be a powerful jolt. To her relief, she experiences numbness rather than pain. Her hands and feet are the first to feel like pins and needles. The sensation quickly permeates her entire body. The image of Zatanna standing before her disappears as the speedster loses all sense of who and where she is. A bright yellow glow emanates from the ground upon which the two heroines had just been standing. A singular feminine form becomes visible as the light subsides.   
  
Statuesque and trim, the merged heroine instantaneously knows that the magical incantation has succeeded. By outward appearance, Quick Tricks has been molded decidedly in the image of Zatanna. She is endowed with the magician's face, chest and figure. She sports the torso of Zatanna's costume and the cape. The hybrid has most of the Justice Leaguer's jewelry. Jesse Quick's influence is mostly relegated to super speed necessities. Quick Tricks wears the thick, reinforced boots which allow for proper traction and performance. Her eyes are protected by Jesse's goggles and the speedster's lightning shaped earrings hang from her lobes. The lone physical characteristic of Ms. Quick which has survived the joining is her wavy blonde hair.  
  
Quick Tricks senses the time spells which Zatanna had been so concerned about. They remain intact. The heroine is pleased to discover that it takes but a minimal effort to maintain them. Clearly the fusion of the two super heroines into one being has had the desired effect. Her increased stamina is such that she may have a fighting chance to cover the entire globe while retaining the energy to save all the vessels in distress.  
  
With a seemingly photographic memory, the composite female vividly recalls the thousands of endangered planes previously sighted by Jesse Quick. She knows each of their approximate locations and traverses the Earth at a dizzying pace. Using a blend of super speed and teleportation, she bounces from plane to plane. The dazzling heroine manages to mix in dozens of trains and boats along the way. Quick Tricks is amazed, if not completely awed, by what she is accomplishing. The new heroine was optimistic that she would possess the power to save most of the imperiled aircraft. Never did she realistically imagine that she could save them all so swiftly and so easily.   
  
*****  
  
As Quick Tricks masterfully carries out her daunting assignment, positive results filter in from her colleagues. The world faced a bold invasion attempt from an alien plant species called the Barratta. This bizarre invader, thought to be either mythical or extinct, was recently overcome by the combined efforts of Supergirl, Hawkgirl, Starfire and Wonder Girl. Having thwarted the takeover, the heroines provided Wonder Woman with the much needed reinforcements to subdue the heinous Doomsday. Efforts are just now commencing to return the male population of Earth.   
  
It has been a grueling day for all. Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkman and Batman have spent the better part of the afternoon trapped in a nebulous void outside of time and space. Their fellow Justice League heroes still remain as such. Supergirl struggles to completely fight off the effects of Kryptonite poisoning which had nearly killed her. Wonder Girl's left arm dangles limply at her side, the result of a separated shoulder. Wonder Woman suffers from a myriad of serious internal injuries incurred during her valiant battle with Doomsday.   
  
Superman, Green Lantern and Supergirl prepare to escort Doomsday off into deep space where the Guardians of the Universe will ensure that he can do no further harm. It is deemed necessary that all three make the trip, for even though he seems safely incapacitated, the behemoth remains ever dangerous. Before departing, they ensure that the ailing Wonder Woman is taken care of. The super heroine requires medical attention on Paradise Island. Black Canary relays word that Zatanna is on her way. Superman notes a bit of uncertainty in Dinah's voice. The man of steel dismisses it as simply the product of stress and anguish over the grievous knee injury she had suffered earlier in the day at the hands of the monster.  
  
The looks on their faces are a mixture of shock and bewilderment. Given the bizarre ordeal they have all persevered through, it would seem unlikely that anything would surprise them. The heroic contingent knows not what to make of Quick Tricks, however. The merged heroine expects their confusion and allays concerns by identifying herself. She vows to explain further after the crisis has fully passed. Given the considerable recovery and clean-up efforts which still remain, no one presses the issue with her. She naively takes their relative silence to indicate a general acceptance of her current condition. As she teleports Diana and Donna home, Quick Tricks fails to anticipate the fervor her existence will soon evoke. 


	2. Ramifications

QUICK TRICKS  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
The images throughout the room come quickly into focus as her body rematerializes. She notices immediately that there is a full house in the Justice League conference room. Black Canary is in attendance, seated in a wheelchair with her injured left knee elevated. Wonder Woman is here too. The proud Amazon is heavily bandaged and not in costume. She struggles to put forth a strong front, but it is clear that Diana is very sore and that she should not be anywhere other than a sickbed. Inactive members Martian Manhunter and the Phantom Stranger stand in the background and even honorary leaguer Snapper Carr has made the trip.  
  
All eyes are focused upon Quick Tricks. She realizes that this is a very serious meeting. The composite heroine is the focal point of a discussion that has apparently been underway for some time now. Expressions range from concern to outright anger. Reigning JLA chairperson Aquaman insists that the new super heroine take a seat near the head of the conference table so that she can partake in the inevitably trying proceedings.  
  
The sea king takes a moment to collect his thoughts, for he has been struggling for much of the morning to maintain order within the ranks. When he finally speaks, he does so with the typical conviction of a one-time monarch. Aquaman is very blunt in delivering the position of the JLA. The league is quite alarmed that Quick Tricks has not reversed the spell which merged Zatanna and Jesse Quick into her form. This action was expected once the crisis had passed. The entire membership is in agreement on this issue; the incantation must be undone. The debate has centered upon what extremes the JLA should employ to accomplish this. A good many are in favor of using force if it proves necessary.   
  
Quick Tricks is incredulous at Aquaman's ultimatum. She laughs sarcastically and proceeds to scan the room. The heroine looks into the eyes of each and every member, essentially probing their expressions to determine whether the chairperson's opinion truly is shared by all. To her chagrin she detects no signs of a dissenting viewpoint. Everyone, even the most open-minded and liberal thinkers within the organization, steadfastly support the group's verdict.  
  
The merged heroine fights a strong urge to lambaste her colleagues. Instead she presents a counter argument that combines considerable logic and fiery passion. Quick Tricks contends that regardless of how she came into being, she is her own woman. She has her own personality, her own ambition and her very own soul. While Zatanna and Jesse did not intend for such a happenstance, their joining has created a new person who has as much right to life as her predecessors did.  
  
The JLA contingent has bided its time while listening to Quick Tricks defend herself, but the outspoken Green Arrow can hold back no longer. He chides the composite female by challenging her right to live at the expense of two brave young women. The Flash seconds the archer's objections and others begin murmuring in the background. Sensing strong support from his fellow leaguers, the irascible Ollie Queen recklessly forges ahead without proper regard for substantiating his assertions with solid fact. He proceeds to rip the new heroine for having the audacity to think she can actually replace two super heroines.  
  
Although he always means well, Green Arrow has the uncanny ability to provoke others during what should be calm, rational discussions. In this instance, he has drawn the ire of Quick Tricks. The heroine already feels threatened by the pressure the league brings upon her. Ollie's pointed but flawed comment brings out the combative spirit within her. She spitefully dismisses Green Arrow's argument by quite accurately noting her combined powers dwarf that of Zatanna and Jesse Quick. She may in fact be the most formidable being on Earth, given the Kryptonians' severe vulnerability to the magic she so deftly commands.  
  
Aquaman does not approve of the direction the meeting is headed. Bitter feelings and harsh words will not resolve their dilemma. He attempts to persuade the congregation to retake their seats and remain civil. Alas his prodding fails to get through. His voice is drowned out by those of his colleagues, most of whom feel the need to try to speak over the group. The meeting is thus swiftly reduced to an endless flurry of petty bickering.  
  
The din is suddenly interrupted by a thunderous clap followed by a loud and angry demand to simmer down. Typically he is even tempered. He is known to choose his words very carefully and when he does address the league in such stern tones, others take heed. Superman is disgusted by what he is witnessing. He scolds his fellow members for allowing their emotions to cloud their judgment. The super hero insists that those who can't remain orderly should leave the satellite to allow the rest of the group to effectively proceed.  
  
The conference room is virtually silent as the Man of Steel sits back down. Tension fills the air as heroes and heroines look around at one another. The future of one of their own is at stake; no one makes a move for the exit. Superman's words have the desired effect, however, for calm has seemingly been restored. Everyone will remain to see this issue through.  
  
As a result of today's heated exchange, Quick Tricks views herself as an outsider. She no longer possesses the unwavering trust in the Justice League that was so characteristic of Zatanna. The JLA is determined to restore Zatanna and Jesse Quick to their former selves. This will be done at her expense. If she refuses to comply, Quick Tricks faces the unenviable prospect of a deadly confrontation with the league in order to save herself.   
  
The composite heroine defiantly stands up for her rights. She boldly declares before the group that she will not reverse the spell that created her. Quick Tricks assures them that she does not wish this dispute to escalate into a battle, but she warns her colleagues that she will defend herself. Any attempts to forcibly compel her to carry out their edict will result in a potentially lethal counter attack. She insists that her sense of self preservation takes precedence over the many friendships established with league members and she will reluctantly take appropriate measures to protect herself.  
  
Before the Justice League is able to respond, Quick Tricks casts a teleportation spell to leave the satellite. Several leaguers spring to their feet in an effort to detain her, but even Flash and Superman are unable to reach her in time. The initial inclination is for the JLA to pursue the fleeing heroine, but cooler heads prevail. Batman preaches patience. There is plenty of time for the league to act, but for now it is pointless to provoke a dangerous fight with the temperamental and powerful Quick Tricks.   
  
*****  
  
Two days have passed since the ugly incident in the JLA satellite. Although she has found the time to perform several dramatic feats of heroics, Quick Tricks has spent the majority of the last 48 hours brooding about her future. She remains adamant about her desire to live. The heroine is also resigned to the fact that the Justice League opposes this decision. The league is known for its indomitable spirit and perseverance when fighting for what it believes in. The composite woman knows that they will not give in on the issue and will hound her until their interpretation of justice is done.  
  
An erupting volcano in Sicily catches her eye. For Quick Tricks, this natural disaster is rather routine to avert. She can't help but notice, however, that she has an audience that includes two individuals conspicuously foreign to the island's inhabitants. The merged heroine refuses an offer of super heroic assistance from Flash and Hawkgirl and she proceeds to complete the mission in remarkably short order.   
  
Quick Tricks would very much like to trust the motives of her two costumed friends, but recent events necessitate skepticism. Neither Flash nor Hawkgirl make any aggressive moves in her direction, yet she chooses to take the offensive against them. A lightning swift spell literally freezes the voluntary muscles of the two leaguers, thus rendering them both helpless. A moment later, the three have teleported to a dimly lit underground bunker unrecognized by the incapacitated JLA members.   
  
Quick Tricks apologizes for the humbling and heavy-handed tactics, but she claims that this is merely the first round of a war she doesn't want. She refuses to acquiesce to the league's mandates and will not stand for their intimidation tactics. Quick Tricks believes that her activities are being constantly monitored by the JLA. She demands that this cease immediately or she will use her specialized knowledge of the leaguers to ruin each and every one of them.  
  
Hawkgirl and Flash can now speak, but they have no control over their motor functions from their necks down. The two leaguers are shocked by the growing animosity that Quick Tricks feels towards them and their colleagues. They both stare at the merged heroine, trying to detect some signs of the personalities of Zatanna or Jesse Quick within her. She seems like a totally different person, even from the new heroine that they worked with during the aftermath of the Barratta invasion. Her paranoia is consuming her. Flash fears that it won't be too long before any traces of the intellect, compassion and morality of her predecessors will all but disappear.  
  
There is no need for Barry Allen to spell out his plan to Shayera Hall; both JLA members recognize what is happening and they understand that time is running out on their friends. A day from now it may be too late to ever save Zatanna and Jesse. They must reach Quick Tricks, not by force but rather with a passionate appeal that impacts her conscience and truly reminds her of the women from whom she was spawned.  
  
Shayera and Barry are the most appropriate choices for such a task; hence their appearance in Sicily. Hawkgirl has developed a close bond with Zatanna. The two women are best of friends. The Flash has personal ties with both heroines. He is both a friend and mentor to young speedster Jesse Quick. Barry maintains deep feelings for Zatanna. There remains a mutual attraction between the two.   
  
In studying Quick Tricks' appearance, actions and mannerisms, Flash identifies a curious trait which should prove useful. By outward appearance, the merged heroine has taken on characteristics which are predominantly those of Zatanna. Most of her physique and costume is derived from the sorceress. This makes sense, for Jesse was essentially assimilated into the physical body of Zatanna. It is only natural to presume that the remainder of the new heroine's attributes are proportioned similarly. Barry Allen now understands that this is not so.  
  
When Zatanna effected the merging, she was simultaneously concentrating upon her time spells. As keenly disciplined a mind as Zatanna has, there are limits to what she can do. The magician's mental energies were focused upon the planes and the physical bodies of Jesse and herself. She simply hadn't the will power left to allow for a relatively even split in terms of intellect and personality. Jesse Quick's persona therefore became the driving force behind the composite female.  
  
Barry reasons that this is not what Zatanna had in mind. Jesse Quick is a great kid, but she is young and lacks practical experience. The female speedster can handle a variety of challenges, but she hasn't the composure or mental discipline for the type of crucial spot she and Zee had faced. The strain of the merging coupled with the stress of the past week is proving too much for Quick Tricks to endure. Her disposition is deteriorating and she may soon prove to be a danger to herself and to others.  
  
"Is this really what you want Jess?" Barry asks as the composite heroine turns to face her two captives. "The super speed is nice, but it always was the magic that really enticed you." The heroine snarls defiantly in Flash's direction as he continues. "Both your parents are super heroes. You grew up running with Wally. Max Mercury and I were always there for you, yet none of us could rate with Zee. You always thought we didn't know, but we did."   
  
Quick Tricks realizes that Barry is toying with her conscience. She retorts "It matters not that Jesse revered Zatanna. I am my own woman, independent of their thoughts and feelings. You will NOT refer to me by their names and you will NOT push this pathetic guilt trip upon me!"  
  
Although it is touchy at best, the Justice Leaguers have begun a dialogue with their excitable friend and it is imperative that it continues. Hawkgirl tries to calm her down so that Barry's incessant prodding will not provoke her into ending the conversation. The Thanagarian reminds the merged heroine of the many good times that the two of them have enjoyed. Shayera speaks to Quick Tricks as if she were Zatanna, without addressing her as such. The Justice Leaguer notes that her adjustment to life on Earth has been so much easier because of their friendship.   
  
The embittered Quick Tricks is taken aback by Shayera's sentimentality. Her anger subsides considerably for she retains Zatanna's memories of those times. She still considers Hawkgirl to be her closest friend and smiles while reminiscing those fun moments. With that, the hybrid heroine releases her hold on Shayera and Barry, thus allowing them full freedom of movement within the compound. "I'm not backing down from my position" she explains "but there's no need for me to keep you two bottled up like this."  
  
The Flash opts to press the argument as opposed to engaging in small talk designed reaffirm and strengthen her trust. He half-heartedly thanks the heroine for releasing her grasp on them, but notes that both Jesse Quick and Zatanna would have known enough to exercise better judgment from the outset. The Scarlet Speedster observes that she has lost her objectivity. He further accuses their host of purely selfish motivations, those of which she attempts to hide behind the convenient excuse of being a superior being.  
  
Quick Tricks' blood begins to boil anew. She grinds her teeth and glares viciously in Flash's direction. Shayera steps in between the two of them, for she fears that the composite super heroine might lash out at Barry with potentially tragic consequences. This latest exchange goes beyond what Hawkgirl was expecting. She knows not where Flash is heading with this latest tact.   
  
"You want to kill me 'Quick Tricks'?" Barry Allen questions. He pronounces her name in a sarcastic manner intended to provoke the heroine all the more. Shayera tries to calm the enraged female while simultaneously imploring Allen to cease his tormenting. Instead Flash continues his prodding. "Killing me, Shayera, Katar or anyone else won't change the truth. You may look really impressive on the surface; I'll give you that. But underneath, you're just an immature 8 year old kid, who through sheer luck, got what she always dreamed of. You coveted Zee's powers and now that you've got them you'll be damned if you'll give them up, even if it means sacrificing Zatanna's life! If that's the new prerequisite for entering the super heroic ranks, then kill me now. I've no desire to live in a world with this kind of ideals."  
  
The room is silent save for the steady drip of a leaking faucet in a small bathroom across the floor. The Flash's challenging words have had a stunning effect upon both Quick Tricks and Hawkgirl. The super hero stands motionless as he bravely prepares for a death blow should the composite heroine choose to unleash one. Quick Tricks looks at him for a moment with a blank expression about her. She turns her back to him and takes a few steps. The silence is then broken with a whimper that is soon followed by a flood of tears that roll freely down the face of Quick Tricks. The confused woman buries her face on Shayera's shoulder and sobs uncontrollably.  
  
Ten minutes pass as Quick Tricks regains her composure. She now recognizes her folly in wanting to live at the expense of her predecessors. The heroine thanks Barry and Shayera for risking their lives to make her see the truth. She hugs her two colleagues and asks them to stand back as she prepares to reverse the incantation which created her.  
  
The hybrid heroine closes her eyes and voices her backwards spell. Within seconds her entire form is engulfed in a beautiful spectrum of light. Flash and Hawkgirl squint to see what is happening as the form of Quick Tricks vanishes. Moments later, two familiar forms take shape. As the colored light subsides, both Zatanna and Jesse Quick emerge unscathed.  
  
It is a joyous reunion as the two heroines are greeted by their colleagues. As expected Zatanna and Jesse are both a bit disoriented from the experience. It quickly becomes apparent to Shayera and Barry that there has also been an amnesia effect resulting from the transformation. They assure the beleaguered heroines that the Barrattan crisis has been averted and that there are no more planes needing rescue.  
  
The JLA is notified of the successful return of the two heroines. The foursome prepare to teleport up to the satellite for a debriefing and a medical check for the sorceress and the female speedster. Before activating the transporter, Barry chuckles. " I've really been meaning to do this for some time. Zatanna, I'd like you meet Jesse Quick." 


End file.
